Goodnight
by thesammidizzle
Summary: He was looking at her again. She was much more interesting than televison. DASEY drabble.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! So I'm really excited! This is my first fanction EVER. Reviews are greatly appreciated. )

I (obviously) do not own Life With Derek, thought I truly wish I did.

Goodnight

He was looking at her again, as she silently watched whatever was on television at that hour because at the moment Derek didn't really care. He was so focused on watching her. She was much more interesting than television, even in her plain pink v-neck t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants, legs together and stretched out on the couch, head resting on her knuckle and arm on the armrest. Just the way he liked it. Of course, he loved it when she was dolled up for a party or date too. He treasured the fact that he could see her in stunning beauty before her date. It made him feel special, not to mention that fluttery gut feeling he felt in those moments as well. Nevertheless, he loved her plain and simple, no make-up or frilly clothes, because she was already so beautiful without it all. It confused him why she tried so hard to look perfect. Didn't she realize that she was indeed gorgeous? That she was indeed perfect?

She slightly glanced in his direction and he quickly looked away. She looked confusingly at him, from what he could see out the corner of his eye, but then she simply shrugged and turned away from him to continue watching…now he could see what it was. Gossip Girl. Not his favorite show ever but she was obviously very into it. He didn't care to pay attention to the plot because he was looking at her again, but out of the corner of his eye, to not make it too obvious. She sighed. She must be tired…either that or bored. _Man, if she only knew_, he thought. If she only knew how amazing she truly was. Despite the fact that she was overly tidy and wanted everything to be perfect, he admired her. Hey, at least she has morals. Most of the girls he dates don't at all. They either want him for his popularity or for…the obvious. But no. Casey McDonald was a lady. He found it annoying at first but soon saw that tramps aren't always the most attractive thing. There had to be better out there. And she was the best in his eyes. She was intelligent, talented, and actually going places in her life. She wanted something more than just two minutes of fun and then regretting it later. She wanted a lifetime with value and meaning. Something to live for. If only he could be what she wanted to live for, because he had certainly found that in her. Of course, Derek Venturi was never one for "emotions" and would never have the decency to drop the "L bomb", no matter how strongly he felt for a girl, but he knew something was there. Something more than a stepsibling attraction. Something…there.

He looked away for a second to glance at the clock. 10:05. The family was definitely asleep by now. He looked at her again. She was still intently watching the television, her eyebrows slightly tightened in confusion. She was so adorable. But he was tired. Thank God the weekend was here. He needed rest. He had a big hockey game the next morning and he wanted to play well of course. He yawned and lifted himself from his chair. He made his way towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Derek," she said.

He stopped. He could hardly breathe. So much tension filled the air in that one second. He knew he had lost all self-control, just from the two words she spoke to him. Suddenly, he found himself swiftly turning around and walking toward her. He didn't make a second thought. He just did it. He kissed her softly, his right hand clutching the back of her neck and his mind racing. It was short and sweet, about a minute, but it felt like an eternity. As he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes, he noticed hers were still closed, but beginning to open. He felt his mouth was slightly open and tingling. When her eyes finally opened and made contact with his, he whispered, "Goodnight Casey".

He slowly lifted himself upright, never looking away from her face, her eyes. He left her staring wide-eyed into space, mouth slightly open. He made his way towards the stairs again, smirking on the way up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you havent noticed, I am changing this on-shot into a actual story. I'm excited. Please review!

What had just happened? Was it just her or did someone just kiss her? It wasn't her imagination. She opened her eyes to stare into the deep brown ones before her, just millimeters away. It was almost blurry at first, similar to how her head felt, but her vision suddenly cleared and saw the face who had just placed their soft lips unto hers just mere seconds ago. It was Derek. She couldn't breathe; she tried but she couldn't. All she knew and remembered how to do at the moment was stare, almost not blinking.

"Goodnight Casey," he whispered, his sweet spearmint breath on her skin. Her mouth was tingling and she didn't know why. Was it because of the passion of that…however-long-it-was kiss? At the moment her brain was too jammed to think of how long it lasted. It felt like an eternity.

He was walking away, smirking from what she could see. She remembered how to blink, but was staring into space. Her mouth was open from shock, maybe even anticipation. She finally turned her head around towards the staircase, seeing that he was already up the stairs probably going to bed. She turned back around. She breathed heavily, her heart racing and on fire. She looked at the clock. 10:07. She quickly noticed the television screen was still on. She forgot what she was watching. _Most likely Gossip Girl_, she thought. _Frankly I don't care right now. _She searched franticly for the remote, hands shaking. She switched the television off, placing the remote on the coffee table. She sat for a moment, trying to gain energy for walking. She stood up, knees buckling. She tried to gain balance enough to make it upstairs. Her mouth was still open, lips still on fire.

00000000

12:05. Casey groaned while switching sides under her sheets and bedspread, annoyed that she was still lying awake. She gazed at the closed door a few feet away from her. She couldn't sleep, mind still dancing on the event that just happened about two hours ago. Why was she thinking about this so much? This shouldn't be affecting her this badly. But it was and Casey was completely confused. What on this earth to possess him to want to do that? Why at that moment? Had she said something? All she remembered saying was goodnight to him, and not even in a seductive way. It was so…. random. And oddly, she…enjoyed it?

She sat up quickly, eyes wild with thought. Hold on. What did that mean? She couldn't have possibly…oh no. Her lips started to tingle again. She **did** enjoy, more than she should have. But why? Was she insane? This was Derek! This was…Derek. She was suddenly still, her mind envisioning his face in her head, smiling. Her heart fluttered and pranced within her chest. She couldnt control it. She was almost dizzy. She lay her head back on her pillow, smiling to herself. She stopped.

"I've got to talk to Derek."


End file.
